Love At First EMail
by AJMcGough
Summary: Based off of A Cinderella Story. Two people meet over the internet, but what happenes when their proffesions ruin their love forever?
1. Pookie Bear

**ArtsyShakesperian: **Am I ever going to be able to see those wonderful electric blue eyes you always gloat about?

**2KillAnEnglishMajor: **Don't diss the eyes, Artsy. They're quite wonderful, so I've been told.

**ArtsyShakesperian: **By who? Your mother?

**2KillAnEnglishMajor:** Yes, actually. And all the other hot ladies chasing after me.

**ArtsyShakesperian:** Hmm. I'm sure.

**2KillAnEnglishMajor:** No need to be snooty, Ms. Pookiebear.

**ArtsyShakesperian:** I thought we agreed not to speak of that ever again?

**2KillAnEnglishMajor**: You made fun of me.

**ArtsyShakesperian:** Oh, cry me a river!

**ArtsyShakesperian:** I have to go, class is starting. Talk later?

**2KillAnEnglishMajor:** Will do, my lady.

**ArtsyShakesperian:** How charming! Bye.

**2KillAnEnglishMajor:** Later.

Aria Montgomery put her iPad back into her bag and turned her attention towards the chalk board where her scrumptious teacher, Mr. Fitz, was writing their beginning notes.

"Who can tell me about…" He wrote 'Shakespeare' in a bold white and underlined it three times. "Shakespeare."

Aria's head instantly shot up. She loved Shakespeare, especially Romeo and Juliet. She looked around and saw that no one had their hands up, she was about to but then decided against it, not wanting to become a teacher's pet.

"Anybody?" Mr. Fitz sat on his desk and ruffled his curly black locks. He sighed, looking disappointed at his third period junior class. "Aria, what about you? Tell me something."

"Uh. He wrote Romeo and Juliet." She announced, sitting up straighter. Mr. Fitz face brightened with a smile.

"Yes! Exactly what we're going to talk about today!" He started to pass out play books. "We're going to read the play and recite some scenes from it over the next month and a half."

This earned a few groans in response, but Aria just smiled. She loved this English class more and more each day.

Over the next 56 minutes, Mr. Fitz had the juniors pair up in groups and start rehearsing the first three pages of scene one to be presented tomorrow in class. Aria was paired with Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, and Hanna Marin.

"So, I vote that Aria be Sampson…then later on be Juliet." Spencer announced after looking over the first scene.

"Maybe I want to be Juliet." Hanna spoke up.

"You can take it." Aria shrugged, playing around on her iPad she had gotten for Christmas. "I don't even want to talk in front of the class let alone act." Aria smiled graciously at an instant message she had just received.

**ArtsyShakesperian: **Hey!

**2KillAnEnglishMajor: **Hey, couldn't stop thinking about you!

**ArtsyShakesperian: **Me either. Thank god I have the rest of the class to "work".

**2KillAnEnglishMajor: **What are you working on?

**ArtsyShakesperian: **Romeo and Juliet.

"Mr. Fitz?" Spencer called. Aria looked up and saw Spencer waving her hand in the air, then she turned to Mr. Fitz who was typing something on his computer.

**2KillAnEnglishMajor: **Funny, me too.

**ArtsyShakesperian: **Care to tutor me?

Aria quickly minimized her chat room and opened up a word document.

"Yes, ladies?" He smiled. Aria sucked ina breath and looked towards Spencer who's eyebrows were knitted in confusion.

"Uh, we're the only girl group…and there's way more than four parts." Hanna spoke up. She was filing her nails with her purse in her lap.

"Well, I guess I could join your group." Mr. Fitz said and sat down in the empty chair next to Aria. Aria sighed again and looked at Spencer with a stern look. "So, who you have covering everyone?"

"I'm Abram, Benvolia, and Montague." Spencer announced as she was writing things down. Aria typed away at her pad.

"I'm Benvolio and Capulet." Emily mumbled.

"I guess I'm Lady Capulet and Lady Montague." Hanna guess, not even paying attention.

"So that leaves Sampson, Gregory, and the Prince." Mr. Fitz said looking towards Aria. She was absorbed in actually reading the page she didn't even notice she was on page seven when he nudged her. "Aria?"

"Huh?" She had the 'deer-in-headlights' look.

"Do you want to be Sampson and the Prince?" Hanna asked again in a snotty attitude.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." She composed herself and looked at the clock.

_It's been over ten minutes. Why hasn't he replied?_

"So let's begin. Whenever you're ready Aria." Mr. Fitz looked at the book between him and Aria and waited. She sat a little straighter and began to read.

"Gregory, oh my word, we'll not carry coals."

"No for then we should colliers."

"I mean, and we be in choler, we'll draw."

"Ay, while you live, draw your neck out of collar."

The bell rang interrupting their scene. The girls collected their things and walked out.

"Aria, can I see you for a moment?" Mr. Fitz asked. Aria sighed heavily knowing that she'd be missing free period which could be useful for talking to her internet "crush".

"Yes, Mr. Fitz?" She walked to the front of the room and sat in a random seat. He sat atop his desk and looked at her in shear curiosity.

"Do you not like this class?" He finally asked. She looked absolutely shocked. She loved English calss and everything about it. Heck, she even wanted to major in English when she attended Hollis in the years to come.

"Why would you even ask a question like that? I love English!" She argued. Mr. Fitz looked at her skeptically trying to decide if she were lying or not.

"Okay, look. I get it, you don't like school. I hated it. But there's no excuse to be playing around on your little gadget and disrespect me like that during the read." Mr. Fitz explained, getting madder by the second. He glanced down and caught a sight of her exposed chest, he might've stared just a second too long, because she scoffed.

"Did you not see the word document open, Mr. Fitz? I was taking notes!" She yelled.

"Are you sure? You weren't just screwing around like every other juvenile in this classroom?" Mr. Fitz asked rather loudly. She noticed him staring at her chest and decided to make use of it, this second.

"Would you stop accusing me of things I didn't do? Better yet, stop staring down my chest and keep your eyes up you pervert!" Aria yelled. Mr. Fitz stood there in shock as Aria collected her things and walked out of the room.

"Smooth move, Ezra." Mr. Fitz whispered to himself. He logged back onto his computer to see his internet crush instant messaged him back.

**2KillAnEnglishMajor: **Sometimes I hate my job.

**Artsy Shakesperian: **Sometimes I hate my teachers.

**2KillAnEnglishMajor: **I just had to yell at some poor girl for showing disrespect.

**Artsy Shakesperian: **What a coincidence. I just got yelled at for supposedly showing disrespect when I was obviously taking notes.

**2KillAnEnglishMajor: **I sometimes wish I could just go back to High School so I can goof off the entire time like the good old days.

**Artsy Shakesperian: **Yeah, me too.

Mr. Fitz, or Ezra as his friends called him, thought about this Artsy Shakesperain. They had met four months ago in an internet chatroom discussing the plot of To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee. Those two start disagreeing on the concept of Atticus' hypocracy at the end of the novel. Soon, everyone else in the chat room either had left or begged them to get another chat so they could fight with one another. It was close to four am before they finally agreed to log off, not finishing the argument but getting to know each other otherwise. Ezra thought about the eight words he was just about to type.

**2KillAnEnglishMajor: **Would you like to meet for dinner sometime?

Aria was sitting in the library reading To Kill A Mocking bird for probably the millionth time. She was also instant messaging _2KillAnEnglishMajor, _the man she met a mere four month ago in the To Kill A Mockingbird chat room. They ended up arguing over the hypocracy at the end of the novel. She was dead set on being right that she didn't even realize they were "internet flirting". Then something popped on her iPad homescreen.

He finally asked if they could meet.

She had been praying for this day for three months. Aria never wanted to ask him because she was afraid of being to forward. But finally, finally, he asked her out for dinner.

**Artsy Shakesperian: **Yeah, sure.

**Artsy Shakesperian: **How about at Bellisario's tomorrow? Say, 8?

**2KillAnEnglishMajor: **Sounds great. I'll be the one wearing the strikingly handsome vest.

**Artsy Shakesperian: **I'll be the one in the bright, sexy red dress.

Ezra smiled to himself as he leaned back and folded his hands behind his head. He felt like he was on top of the world, not even the disrespect of a 5'2" brunette in his third period English class could bring him down. He went about his normal day, and soon enough he was waking up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock coming from his right side. He swung his left arms over and knocked the buzzer off of the night stand.

Then he realized what tonight was.

_**YES, finally uploaded! **_

_**Anyway, just decided to stop it there. Cliff-hanger, not really**_

_**I want reviews, people! **_

_**For those of you reading **_**Fate as We Know It, **_**it should be updated at the end of the week. **_

_**Well, review! And thanks to whoever thought up **_**A Cinderella Story (the first one). **_**You're an inspiration?**_

_**Also, who saw last nights episode. I loved the kiss scene, but thought there could've been more… I don't know…pizzazz? I thought it was going to be like Ezra would be speeding down the street, come to a screeching hault, blocking all traffic, jump out of his car and sprint towards Aria and have like…sex with her right there in the middle of town. - Exaggeration.**_

_**But, I thought we were promised a sex scene!**_

_**-Abby xoxo**_


	2. Mr Fitz?

**Madam Thalia: I know it's kind of OOC, but it goes along REALLY well with what I'm doing. *spoiler* Aria and Hanna get on him for being a **_**pervert **_**and that's what kind of triggers the date between Ezra and Aria.**

**Lax: Unfortunately, the part of the plot I'm doing is that they met through an online chat. Sorry! But that sounds like a great idea!**

**Sandra1992: Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: First one ever and I already hate doing it. If I owned Pretty Little Liars, Ezria would have had babies by now, Jason would've have fallen out a 5467283 story window, Jackie would have been eaten by ravage pandas until they're dead along with Jenna, Garret, and Ian…oh wait. Oh, and –A would be Ms. Welsh. That'd be fucking epic.**

Aria Montgomery was getting ready for school when her phone beeped.

**2KillAnEnglishMajor: **How's the daily routine coming? You've probably been up for hours.

Aria smiled to herself, remembering when she told him about her routine. She always got up at 5:30, took a shower, blow dries her hair, curls it, does her makeup, finally she gets dressed. By the time she's done, it's almost 7:15 and she's got to leave for school.

**Artsy Shakespearian: **It's going good. How's your "get out of bed, lay in my underwear 'till 7, then get ready" routine going?

**2KillAnEnglishMajor: **Fantastic. Just finished the first step…getting up. (:

**Artsy Shakespearian:**Good job!

**2KillAnEnglishMajor: **Have I ever said how much I _love _talking to you?

**Artsy Shakespearian: **Only every other day (:

**2KillAnEnglishMajor: **Well, I'll say it again. _I love talking to you._

**Artsy Shakespearian: **I love talking to you too.

**Artsy Shakespearian: **Woops, got to go. Later, right?

**2KillAnEnglishMajor: **8, Bellisario's. I'll be in the vest!

**Artsy Shakespearian: **I'll be in the sexy red dress (:

Aria hopped into her car and drove off towards Rosewood Day. It was almost 7:25 when she got to school, realized she would be late. The bell rang as soon as she got to her locker.

"Shit." She whispered when she was dialing in her combination.

"Ms. Montgomery, you're late." A voice echoed in the hall. Aria whipped her head around to find the one and only Mr. Ezra Fitz coming down the hallway looking over papers. Aria internally groaned as she slammed her locker shut. "No need to be furious, just go check into the office and they'll get you a slip. It's not my fault you're tardy." Aria closed her eyes and heavily sighed walking over to Mr. Fitz.

"I don't know what your problem is with me, but ever since yesterday you've been an ass to me. So whatever the hell is pissing you off, get the fuck over it before I go to Ms. Welsh." Aria harshly announced, crossing her arms over chest and waiting for a reply from the almighty Fitz.

"I…I…" He stood there dumbstruck, trying to find the right words. Aria got fed up and threw her hand in the air while walking away.

"Holy…shit." Ezra mumbled to himself.

Ezra sauntered off towards his classroom, feeling anger boiling inside of him. When he got into his class, his students were bouncing off the walls. They were sitting on desks and talking loudly. Most had their cell phones out texting. He walked into the room, looked around, and slammed the door shut quite loudly.

"Everybody sit down in their seats and absolutely no talking!" Ezra yelled as he walked over to his desk. He slammed the papers he was holding on to his desk and grabbed his playbook. "Take out a piece of paper and number one through twenty. We're taking a quiz." Ezra sternly emphasized. The entire class groaned and Ezra smirked to himself. He _was _in a great mood. But that changed almost instantly.

Two hours, four cups of coffee, and a bathroom break later, Ezra was back to his perky self. It was third period and he was looking forward to it. Everybody filed in and sat down.

"Okay, we're going to go straight into reading. We'll act out everything tomorrow." Ezra looked around and spotted Aria talking to Hanna, taking glances at him while laughing. He walked over to their group and sat between Spencer and Hanna, not wanting to enrage Aria yet again. "Should we start where we left off?"

"Whatever." Hanna mumbled while Aria rolled her eyes.

"Okay. I'll start." Ezra sighed and looked at Spencer's book. "But thou art not quickly moved to striked."

"A dog of the House of Montague moves me." Aria mumbled, barely paying attention. Ezra cleared his throat and clenched teeth, continuing.

"To move is to stir, and to be valiant is to stand. Therefore, if thou art moved, thou run'st away."

The five continued on like this for a good forty-five minutes, redoing lines and talking about understanding the Shakespearian language. Hanna and Aria were silent the entire time, giving each other sideways glances and Mr. Fitz the dagger eyes.

Soon enough, the bell rang signaling the start of lunch. Everybody filed out of the room, Hanna and Aria lingering behind.

"Mr. Fitz?" Hanna asked, hugging her books to her chest.

"Yes, Hanna?" Ezra questioned sincerely, standing up straighter. Aria was staring out the window looking at the space curiously.

"Do you think you could not work with us tomorrow?" Hanna smiled. "Nothing against you acting or anything, but…" She looked back towards Aria. "Aria and I don't feel safe with you staring down our chests all class long."

"Ms. Marin, I can assure you that I wasn't looking down your…chest." He sighed, wondering when this torture would end. "But if you really feel that way…then I won't work with you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mr. Fitz." Hanna smiled and walked out the classroom.

"Aria." Ezra said. She stopped mid-way towards the door, but didn't turn. "I can see your not liking me as a teacher." She turned around.

"Yeah, I see you got my transfer form." She looked towards the form placed on his desk among others.

"There are no other AP English teachers. So, either you transfer to regular Junior English or you deal with the teacher you have."

"I can't just switch to Senior English?"

"I'm teaching that while Mrs. Teders is on maternity leave." Ezra said looking apologetic towards Aria. She huffed in a breathe as if she were seriously thinking the options through.

"Fine. I'll stick with the class." Aria huffed. She took the transfer form off the desk and threw it in his trashcan on her way out of the classroom. She rounded the corner almost running over Hanna Marin in the process.

"What the hell?" Hanna asked as she was waiting for Aria. "I thought you were right behind me."

"Yeah, well. I can't transfer. Fuck my life." Aria mumbled as she trudged towards lunch.

_Just another six hours, Ar. You can make it._

And just that happened. She made it through the day, and she was currently curling her hair, standing in the middle of her bathroom in her under garments.

"Aria! Open up the damn door!" Mike bellowed as he pounded his fists on the door.

"There's a bathroom downstairs!" She screamed. What she wouldn't do for a bathroom of her own. She curled the last strip of brunette lusciousness and applied her makeup. Once done with that, she slipped on the red short stirred Jersey dress she got last February for a sweethearts dance she never went to.

Walking back into her room, her laptop was lit up and there were three new instant messages.

**SpenceTheGreat: **What was the Chemistry homework?

**Hanna Banana: **Coffee tomorrow?

**2KillAnEnglishMajor: **Can I just say how nervous I am? I don't know how many times I've rehearsed what I'm going to say in front of my bathroom mirror.

Aria laughed at the last message. She quickly typed back the answers to the other two, saying that they didn't have any homework and a definite yes to coffee.

**Artsy Shakespearian: **Me too. Just please tell me your not some old, balding, English professor?

**2KillAnEnglish: **Only if you're not some old cougar who wears leopard print skirts to make her ankles look thinner?

**Artsy Shakespearian: **Nope, I'm good (:

**2KillAnEnglish: **Good. And I swear I'm not old…or balding for that matter.

**Artsy Shakespearian: **Good to hear. I'm going to finish getting ready then head out. Kay?

**2KillAnEnglish: **Sounds like a plan! See you in…thirty?

**Artsy Shakespearian: **Thirty.

Aria strapped on her three inch black stilettos and switched purses. Her stomach was turning inside out and just the thought of finally meeting the man she had fallen for over E-mails. Touching up her make-up once more, she went to go check on Mike, her younger brother who was sitting on the couch watching some sort of sport and yelling at the players.

"Mike, I'll be back around eleven, okay? If anything, and I mean _anything, _happens, call Hanna first, then me. Dad will be back tomorrow afternoon. There are frozen pizzas in the freezer and only one friend can come over. No girls!" Aria sternly said. Her father had been on a teaching conference all week, leaving Mike and Aria to fend for themselves. Their mother, Ella, was killed due to a sever car accident involving a drunken driver. The Montgomery family sued, but never got over the initial loss of their beloved mother. Aria would go to her grave every so often and lay down new lilac's, Ella's favorite flower. She would stay there for hours at a time just explaining everything going on in her life, she even told her about the man she had been talking to for months.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go. Bye, Ar." Mike mumbled, to drown in the intense scenes on the 72" HD flat screen in the family room. Aria smirked and put her black leather jacket over her shoulders and walked out the door.

Bellisario's was a restaurant in Philadelphia and it was one of Aria's favorites. She absolutely loved the vegetarian ravioli. She ordered every time her family came back from the cabin at the lake.

Ten minutes later, Aria pulled in the Philadelphian parking lot and it was pretty packed. It took her ten minutes just to find a spot. She looked around and didn't see anyone in a vest, so she decided to just wait outside. Five minutes later, someone came up behind her tapping her on the shoulder.

"Artsy Shakespearian?" The deep, masculine voice asked. The voice sounded familiar somehow. Aria didn't realize who it was until she turned.

"M-Mr. Fitz?" Aria stuttered. Ezra was just as shocked.

**Okay, so. Was it great? I know that Ezra is out of character, but the "staring down the chest" thing is totally going to go with the plot. It's going to be great guys, I can feel it! Leave a review.**

**This probably wasn't one of the best chapters, but it certaintly explained a lot. **

**And I'm sorry I killed off Ella, but again, it goes with the plot.**

**And Spencer and Emily aren't in it yet, but trust me, they will be. **

**Pandas & Koalas!**

**-Abby xoxo**


	3. Coral Blue!

**Thank you all for the beautiful reviews!**

**This took me forever to write! I didn't know if I wanted to have them to go through with the dinner, or fast forward a week. Ugh, my mind has been going bonkers. **

**Anyway, thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Welsh would be A. That's it. Oh! And Ezria would be accepted, and they'd have a cute puppy named MoMo. (:**

"Do you find anything, I don't know, odd going on between Aria and Mr. Fitz?" Emily inquired. She and Hanna were currently sitting in their shared bedroom gossiping about the latest news going around school.

"Yeah. I guess so." Hanna covered. "She tried transferring out of his class but he wouldn't let her. There's a bunch…tension, I guess." She persued. She left out the thought of Mr. Fitz looking down the girls' shirts. Emily would get too freaked.

"Hmm…" They were both quite for a second. "Which color? Firey red or Coral Blue?" Emily asked holding up two colors of China Glaze nail color. Hanna tapped the magazine she was reading to her chin, humming an unfamiliar tune.

"Go with the blue, it'll make your eyes pop."

_My love, the reason I survive. _

_Trust we'll be together soon._

_Should our fire turn to dark, _

_Take my heart with you._

"Han? Isn't that your phone?" Emily nudged.

"Yeah, sorry. I was engrossed in the song." Hanna sand. She looked at the caller ID, humming the last few bars of the chorus.

_Mike Montgomery._

_Silence. _

That's what filed the booth the two were currently sitting at.

_A cold silence._

"Aria." Ezra sighed. "How could this have happened?" Aria gave him a look and crossed her arms over her chest, looking in the opposite direction.

"Two moronic people met online and were stupid enough t follow through with the mental attraction." She huffed. Ezra sighed again and leaned back in the booth. Aria closed her eyes and laid her head in her hands.

"Who would've thought that the girl I fell for turned out to be the student who hates me." Ezra asked to the air. He rubbed his hand over his face in an attempt to realize that everything happening was reality. A waitress came by and asked them what they wanted to drink.

"Scotch." Ezra answered almost immediately. Aria looked at him with disgust and he just shrugged.

"Light beer." Aria smiled. The waitress eyed her curiously. "What? Would you like to check my ID?" The waitress shook her a head a slight yes as Aria pulled out her wallet. Showing the blonde waitress the fake plastic, Ezra stifled a laugh. The waitress walked off towards the bar.

"I never picked you to be the type to have a fake ID." He gestured towards her while she smirked.

"There's a lot you don't know, Fitz." She laughed as their drinks arrived. He laughed a little, letting the awkward tension wash away a little. "So, are we going to continue this dinner? I didn't spend three hours getting ready for nothing, did I?"

"Mike?" Emily called out in the empty Montgomery house.

"Mike?" You could hear the girls harbored breathing in the blacked out living room. "Answer us!" Hanna yelled. Then the water started running in the kitchen. Emily grabbed an umbrella that was relaxed against the front door. They slowly crept towards the room to the left. Emily round the corner and shoved the umbrella's pointed end in the air.

"Freeze!" Emily yelled. The figure at the sink turned around and held their hands up.

"Mike?" Hanna yelled. Mike's hand was bloodied as well as the white towel was in his hands. Hanna ran over towards him while Emily sprinted up the stairs to get a first aid kit. "What the hell happened?"

"I was cooking those stupid frozen pizzas and I cut it but I dropped the knife and it sliced my hand open." Mike cried out. The hand was gushing blood and was getting all over Hanna's fuzzy pajama pants.

"I found some band-aids and anti-bacterial ointment." Emily said as she rushed down the stairs. She looked at the cut on Mike's hand and nearly fainted. "That's really deep. He's going to need stitches."

"Let's go to the hospital then!" Hanna exclaimed, pulling Mike along with her.

"Text Aria!" Mike said, squeezing the towel around his bloodied hand.

Aria was on her third light beer while Ezra had been through two scotches and a budlight.

"You know, may have doubted you." Aria laughed. Over the previous hour and a half, the two have gotten to know one another quite well. Aria leaned that Ezra minored in Art History, one of the classes given by her father. She also found out that two months ago, he broke off his engagement to Jackie Molina, the girl he had been dating since Freshmen year at the dorm. Also, one of his darkest secrets is that his Frat brothers dared him to sneak into the Philadelphian zoo and streak around the premises. He was later arrested for drunken nuisance.

"What's that supposed to mean, Montgomery?" Ezra slurred, he surely wouldn't be driving himself home.

Aria sat up and rounded to his side of the table to be closer to him. "I never picture you the type to condone in under-age drinking." She heartily laughed. She put her hand on his knee and whispered an alcoholic breath into his ear. " I guess we both know I'm not driving home.

All hell broke loose after that. Ezra attacked Aria's lips and soon they were making their way back to Ezra's car. Aria hopped in the front seat while Ezra's body took the drivers'.

"You know we're crazy right." Ezra sighed as he was trying to catch his breath as Aria's hands travelled down his chest. He quickly caught her lips and soon it turned into a heated make-out session in the backseat. Hands were flying everywhere. Aria's were traveling up Ezra's spine and reattaching themselves to his neck while Ezra's were going all over Aria's thighs, waist, and hair. She moved her hands to start unbuttoning the vest he had specifically picked out for this occasion. Soon, Ezra's vest _and _button down were off, leaving him only in the white T and slacks with loafers. He stripped Aria of her leather jacket and she took off his belt.

Ezra sobered up pretty damn quickly.

"Ar-Aria." He said, catching his breath. She looked up at him, then suddenly, her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my gosh!"

"He's going to need stitches." The doctor said when he walked in.

"We figured that. Look, we've been here for a good two hours and we're just now seeing a doctor. Can you just put the stitches in?" Hanna asked sourly. She was not in the best mood at the moment.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Drake Remorray." He said and stuck out his hand. Emily and Hanna both shook his hand while Mike held up the previous bleeding handing covered in a white, blood covered towel.

"Can you just give him stitches or not?" Hanna yelled.

"Hanna!" Emily scolded. "Dr. Remorray?" He nodded. "Hi, we've been here for about two hours. Can you or can you not give him stitches?"

"We have to have a Parent/Gaurdian approval." Drake said. Emily looked towards Hanna, who looked cluelessly at her.

"Uhm, we were told that we can't bug his father. And his sister is on a date. I'm the closest thing at the moment." Hanna said.

"Just call the sister." Drake said. Hanna pulled out her phone and willingly called Aria.

"Hello?" asked a slurred voice.

"Aria, I'm so sorry. But we're at the- Wait! Aria Lucille Montgomery! Aria you drunk?" Hanna giggled which caused a hefty laugh from Mike and Emily.

"Shut it, Marin. What do you need?" Aria was leaning against her car whilst Mr. Fitz was watching her while he sat in his, which was coincidently two down from hers.

"Mike has to get stitches. You need to tell the doctor that he can." Hanna said, looking pointedly at the doctor.

"It's protocol, honey." Aria heard a muffled voice say.

"Yes, he can have the stitches. What did he even do?"

"I was cutting one of the pizzas you left me and the knife dropped and…well, yeah." Mike said.

"Why didn't you use the pizza cutter?"

"Couldn't find it."

"It was on the counter, where I left it."

"Bye, Aria."

Aria sighed as she rubbed her hands over her face. She was in desperate need of coffee.

"Everything okay?" A voice asked. Aria whipped her head around then breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was just Ezra. "You seem kind…tense."

"Nope, everything's fine. Just found out that the guy I fell for…hard…was my English teacher, and now my brother's in the hospital." Aria sighed heavily and threw her head in her hands. "Everything's just peachy!" Ezra leaned against the car and threw his head back. Stuffing his hands in his front pockets. A smirk played upon his face, a little giggle, then full-front laughing. He looked at Aria who was giving him a look as if to ask why he was laughing like an idiot in the middle of a parking lot. This only caused him to laugh more. Soon, Aria joined in. They were laughing like hyenas until someone looked at them strange. The couple that walked by gave them a confused look, Aria and Ezra stopped laughing. Once the cople walked off, they broke into a fit of giggles, yet again. Calming down, Aria wiped the tears from her face and settled down on the ground. "What was that for?"

"Have you ever laughed so hard you forget the outside world?" Ezra asked, he looked at Aria sincerely while he sat down next to her.

"Yeah…" She smiled. "About ten seconds ago."

"When I'm talking to you, I forget the entire world exists. Tonight has probably been one of the best nights I've ever had. Whether you're my student or not, I can honestly say, I've fallen for you." Ezra looked at her. He took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I…I want to pursue this." Aria looked at their intertwined hands. "But…I just…just can't let you risj everything you've worked so hard for. You studied your ass off to get this teaching job. And I can't let you have me screw it up by falling in love with you. Because I know when I do…" She wiped her face, afraid that the tears filling her eyes were spilling over. "I know when I do that I won't be able to let you go when you realize this isn't right for us."

She shot up from the pavement and wiped her tears. She unlocked her car door, hopped in and shoved the key into the ignition. Ezra knocked harshly on the door, waiting for her to unlock it. Aria looked at him sorrowfully before speeding off towards home.

"Aria!" He yelled as he watched her car travel away.

**This was…uhm, an okay of a chapter. **

**Whoever can guess what the reference is and where it's from gets a free preview of the next chapter (:**

**Should I have Byron be going on dates? Or should he be the depressed widower?**

**Read and Review!**

**-Abby xoxo**


	4. PopTart Monday

**Disclaimer; Mrs. Welsh is A. Cute puppy named Momo.**

Monday morning rolled around and Aria was dreading it. Her father had gotten home Saturday evening and was fuming when he saw Mike's hand. He was even madder when he found out Aria was out on a date when the incident happened.

She was on her way downstairs to grab a strawberry pop-tart considering it was Pop-tart Monday, the fake holiday she and her internet crush shared, the crush that turned out to be her English teacher, Ezra Fitz. She hadn't talked to Ezra since she drove off Friday night. He e-mailed her and tried to IM her all day Saturday and Sunday. He must have finally taken the hint because he didn't make an attempt this morning. Anyway, she was about to walk down the wide steps when a hushed conversation stopped her.

"I don't know if I can tell them yet." She listened intently through her father's bedroom door as she heard a pregnant pause. "Yeah, I know it's been three months, but she's only been gone two years. I don't know if they're ready." Aria wondered who he was talking to and what they were talking about. Alright, we'll tell them Saturday." There were a few rustling sounds, a muttered goodbye, and heavy footsteps. Aria sprinted towards her room in an attempt to hide. Her father came out of his room and yelled out her name.

"Yeah, dad?" Aria asked after she caught her breath.

"Hey sweetie. Try not to make any plans for Saturday night, okay?" Byron said, walking down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Why?

"It's a surprise." He smirked and walked out the front door leaving Aria searching for a strawberry pop-tart.

XXX

Ezra was sitting at his desk Monday morning eating a strawberry pop-tart grading papers. Friday, he had the class write a one page essay about a Shakespearian play they saw, heard of, or read. So far, most of the plays had been boring, internet found essays. Then he came across Aria Montgomery's. She wrote about Romeo and Juliet, saying she had seen the play at least seven times and it was her favorite out of all thirty-eight. He read through it several times and finally graded it. He took another bite of his pop-tart, realizing something.

Pop-tart Monday, Aria and I's holiday.

He threw the pop-tart in the trash can and threw his head in his hands and sighed. Then the third period bell rang. Students started filed in, grabbing out their pens and paper to ready themselves for note-taking.

The minute bells rang signaling the students only had sixty seconds to get to their designated class rooms. Ezra looked around the classroom and didn't see the girl he had anxiously been awaiting the arrival of.

"Hey, Fitz? Dan Farren called to the young teacher. As he spoke, Aria silently walked in.

"Yes, Mr. Farren?"

"Why's there a pop-tart in the trash?" The teen sat down in his seat s he looked in the can. Ezra's face held a smirk towards Aria who sat being Dan.

"Well, its Pop-Tart Monday, course." The class exploded in a roar of giggles and laughs as Aria sat back staring out the window.

XXX

"Ms. Montgomery? Can you stay after for a moment?" Ezra called to the class when the bell rang. The twenty-three students filed out of his classroom aside from Aria who sat in her seat one away from the window. Ezra sat in the seat in front of her and looked at her in curiosity.

"What'd you want?" Aria questioned in an icy tone.

"I… I want to talk about what happened-"

"No. It was a stupid mistake." Aria snapped.

"Mistake or not. I have feeling for you and I know you feel the same. We can't have this conversation between classes." He glanced towards the closed door, his heart pounding. "I'm-I'm home tonight. We need to discuss things not pertaining to the homework."

Aria breathed a heavy sigh and looked towards Ezra, squinting her eyes. "Fine." She leaned forward on the desk and uncrossed her arms. "Time and place?"

"I'll e-mail you."

XXX

It was now five after seven and Aria was standing outside Ezra's apartment practicing what she was going to say, yet to have knocked.

Ezra had e-mailed her when they got out of school for her to come over at seven. He would cook her dinner, or at least attempt to, then they would talk. Aria was already nervous enough as it is, every time she got dressed up for a date, the butterflies would start an apocalypse in her abdomen causing her to get a nauseas feeling. She liked Ezra a lot but their situation wasn't settling. He was her teacher for God's sake! This can't go on! She won't let him ruin his life for her! What would her father say? What would his parents say? What would Rosewood say?

"Aria?" A deep voice called from her. She turned around frightened. "Hey. Sorry, I went to pick up some takeout. I totally bombed the fettuccini. Are…" He took a look at her frazzled appearance. "Are you okay? How long have you been waiting?"

"Yeah, I just got here like 2 minute ago. I'm fine, can we go inside now?" Aria asked rather quickly.

"Uhm, yeah. Yeah, sure." Ezra responded confused. He took out his key and unlocked the door juggling take-out boxes. "I got some orange chicken, egg rolls, rice, General Tso's, Hong Kong chicken, and stir fry. I hope that's okay." He nervously laughed after he put the food on his makeshift table.

"Yeah, it's okay." She said awkwardly. He looked at her and smiled. Taking off his jacket and tossing on the couch, he started opening up the cartons.

"You look beautiful by the way." He said quietly. A blush of crimson climbs to Aria's cheeks.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." She smiled.

XXX

"The Notebook or the Terminator?" Ezra asked.

"Seriously? The terminator? You actually expect me, a sweet innocent girl, to watch that?" Aria giggled.

After eating dinner, the awkwardness had withered away and the two decided to watch a movie, forgetting they had to talk.

"Fine, alright. You win, The Notebook it is." He laughed as he bent down and put the DVD in the blu-ray player. After selecting the right options the movie started playing. Ezra walked over to the couch and sat down close enough for Aria to lean into his body as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

The movie consisted of silence, Ezra watching Aria contently at times as she absorbed in the colors dancing on the screen, and Aria wanting to advance to this relationship. Aria's favorite part was coming up, she knew every line so instinctively, she whispered along with the actors.

"I wrote 365 letters. I wrote you every day for a year!"  
>"You wrote me?"<br>"It's not over. It still isn't over."

Ezra looked at her silently, as her head turned graciously towards his. They stared into each other's slowly moving closer and closer until their lips were millimeters apart. Aria moved her lips the last few millimeters's and kissed him. She pulled back as if asking for permission to continue and when she saw nothing in his eyes but lust and love, she went back for more.

Ezra grazed her bottom lip with his tongue and she happily opened her mouth. She swung her left leg over his lap and straddled his hips, wrapping her hands around his neck pulling at the black curls on his neck. He moaned because she had found his sensitive spot. He wrapped his hands around her thighs and walked over to his bedroom.

"You…you sure?" He asked, mumbling against her lips.

"Yeah." She whispered. Ezra placed her gently on the mattress and took off his shirt. She unbuttoned her skinny jeans and he pulled them down her legs. She gasped when the cold air hit her bare legs. He kissed down her neck causing her to moan slightly. Aria reached her hands down farther and unbuckled his pants and tore his pants down his legs while Ezra shook her shirt off of her exposing new skin no boy had seen on Aria before. She pulled his undershirt up over his sculpted abs and raked her fingernails down the skin.

XXX

"That was…" Ezra breathed out, holding Aria tighter.

"I know." She sighed. "So…what does this mean?"

**Hey guys. Not where I thought this would go AT ALL!**

**I though the ending was great. **

**Just so you know, yes, they did sleep together. **

**The songs that I sent out with the preview, those were the songs I was listening to when I wrote this. **

**You will find out next chapter what Byron is up to (:**

**-Abby xoxo**


	5. Hobo Bags

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked with uncertainty. His hands draped down to her sides as he willed to kiss her again.

"Yeah, don't forget about Saturday. We have to do this, Byron." She said. He looked towards the floor and smirked.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know how they're going to react. She's only been gone two years. They're still grieving. Hell, I'm still grieving. I don't want them thinking I've forgotten about Ella. I still love her." Byron choked up.

Ella had been the love of Byron Montgomery's life for more than 20 years. She died two years ago in a result of a car accident caused by a drunk driver. The two were coming home from a very special valentine's day dinner, it being their 20th wedding anniversary, when a green Ford came barreling towards them on the passenger side, swerving back and forth. Byron had tried to shield Ella from the impact by having his right arm swung over her body, only to have him come out with a very badly broken limb. Ella was in the ICU for two months before the doctors declared Ella Sue Montgomery brain-dead. July 21st was the unfaithful day that she had passed on into Gods hands. Byron was eternally heart-broken, devastated, and alone. The funeral was held on July 30th, Ella's birthday.

"And I miss her, too, Byron. " The woman sighed, starting to tear up herself. "But we have to tell Aria and Mike. It's just not fair if we don't."

Byron exhaled sharply. "I know. I hate sneaking around." He gripped her waist again, holding a smirk to both their lips. "But that's all going to end once we tell them."

"Oh, Byron." His secret girlfriend whispered before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him chastely.

XXX

"Do you…do you need a change of clothes?" He asked, sitting on his bed in his boxers while Aria was in the shower. She popped her head out quickly, letting the steam evaporate into the cold air.

"No, but can you go out to my car and get my bag out of my bag seat? It's the pink and green one. My keys are in my purse." She smiled before shutting the door.

"Yeah, sure. Be right back." He said as he pulled on a wrinkled pair of jeans and loafers.

After stepping outside into the cool, crisp. November air, Ezra hit the panic button on Aria's keys to locate the black Toyota. After a few wandering seconds, he found it. He grabbed the bag from the back and started walking towards his apartment building in a desperate need for warmth.

"Hey, Mr. Fitz!" A young girl flirtishisly cooed. Ezra whipped his head around to find Mona Vander Wall and Hanna Marin walking two dogs that look like plush toys. "What are you doing out here in the cold." Mona asked. Ezra noted that the girls were in sweats and warm winter coats.

"Hello ladies." He says, envious of their attire. "Just came to get my, uh…friend's bag." He holds up the pink and green polka dotted hobo bag. He didn't know whether he and Aria were dating or if this entire charade was a mistake.

"Hey, that looks like Aria's bag." Hanna ponders closely as the two walk closer. Ezra's face grows pale as he thought he and Aria were caught in the act.

"Well, Han, almost everyone has those bags. I even have one. _Forever 21_ was having a sale just last week on them." Mona explained, involuntarily and unknowingly saving Ezra's life, career, and ass.

"Oh yeah." Hanna remembered. The puppies started barking at one another causing Ezra to have a minor head ache that could easily be fixed by walking up stairs. "Well, I guess that's our cue to leave. Bye, Mr. Fitz!"

"Bye!" Mona added.

"G'bye ladies."

XXX

"Yeah, I have clothes. You know I always keep spare in my car." She looked down a second. Aria hated lieing to her father, but tonight, she had to if her and Ezra were ever going to find out what was happening to them. "Yeah, just call if something happens and yes, Hanna's mom knows I'm staying over." She rolled her eyes. Her father was always so over protective. "Yeah." The door opened to a very cold Ezra who had grabbed her bag. She mouthed a thanks and turned back to the conversation she was having. "Yeah. Bye, Dad."

Ezra waited until Aria hung up the phone and turned completely towards hm. "So, I ran into Mona and Hanna outside." Aria eyes went wide. "I think Hanna has her suspicions."

XXX

"You don't think it was strange that Mr. Fitz was carrying a pink and green hobo bag?" Hanna pestered. She had been trying to uncover why the twenty-three year old teachers came out, shirtless none then other, to get a bag that was probably owned by a girl. Was Aria having an illegal affair with Ezra Fitz? Is that where she was last week while her, Emily and Mike were in the emergency room?

"Han, drop it. He probably had one of his many whores over." Mona brushed the problem off like it was nothing. She didn't see the irony that Aria had asked Hanna to say that Aria was staring over at her house if her father happened to call her house. A worry-line was starting to creep upon the blonde's blemish-free skin. "Hanna Lou Anne Marin. Stop thinking so much. You'll get wrinkles."

Hanna chuckled a bit. "My middle name is Lynn."

"Lou Anne sounds sweeter."

XXX

_The next day…_

"Okay, everybody. Pair up and work on page 598, question 1-17 in your books." Ezra said over the whispers of the girls in the class. Apparently, almost like lightning, word got around that Mona and Hanna saw Mr. Fitz shirtless.

"Hanna?" Mona asked.

"Sorry, already working with Aria." Hanna said. Aria's head shot up and her eyes went wide. She suddenly remembered what Ezra had told her last night.

_I think Hanna has her suspicions._

Aria's heart started pounding in her chest and she could feel the blood draining from her face with every step Hanna took. She tried to look away but somehow managed to have a stare down with the impeccable Hanna Marin.

"Aria, sweet heart? Are you okay? You look really pale…more than usual." Hanna laughed at her own joke. Aria's stomach churned. "Go ask Fitz for a pass to the nurse…now before you upchuck all over me."

Aria didn't say a word, just silently walked to the front of the room, Ezra looking at her curiously. The room was loud enough to drown out any hushed conversation they were having.

"Aria, are you okay?" Ezra asked with concern.

"No, not really. Can I have a pass to the nurse?"

"Yeah, sure. Is it…uh, anything to do with last night?"

"No," she smiled, remembering exactly what happened. "I think I'm just coming down with something." She took the noted from his hand and leaned in a little. "I'll text you later."

"Alright, feel better soon." He gingerly said.

XXX

"Aria, what are you doing home?"

"I wasn't feeling well. The nurse sent me home. I texted you." Aria hesitantly said, gently setting her purse down on the table in the foyer along with her keys. "Question is…what are you doing home in the middle of the day…in your boxers?"

"Uh…well…I, uh-"

"Byron, sweetie? What's taking you so long?"

Aria looked towards the stairs as her father's face paled and his eyes went wide along with his jaw dropping. She took four hesitant steps towards the steps where she saw a bra-clad Meredith.

"What in the _fucking hell _is going on here?" Aria yelled.

**Clifffffff Haaaaaannnggeerrrr….**

**Sorry, I had too.**

**At first, it was going to be Hanna's mom…because you all know how some of us secretly shipped Bashley in the very beginning of the series.. (:**

**Anywhooo, leave a comment and a review!**

**I'm almost finished writing the third chapter (I think?) for Fate As We Know It. I know I totally abandoned that and put it in the corner…but it's back (:**

**Look out! (:**

**-Abby xoxo**


	6. Exceptions

_**First off…**_

**Guys, I'm so sorry for the REALLY late update. But I promise you, this week is Spring Break (can you believe it? Like three weeks 'till Summer!) for me, and I will be working my ass off to finish this story. Trust me.**

_**Secondd…**_

**I really love you guys for not giving up on me. I know I deleted all of my stories, I totally gave up on this for a while. But my friend, who shall not be named, help me out of my funk.**

_**THIRDDDD…..(and last)**_

**Here's a little insight on why I haven't updated in a while.**

**I snagged myself a boy…whoopdee-doo! Or so I thought…**

**Everything was good for the first week and a half. Trust me, this relationship DID NOT last long. Anyways, the first week and a half was great, hanging out almost every day, kissin', huggin'. You know, the honeymoon stage. Then here comes the Hunger Games (it was SPECTACULAR!). I promised, pinky-swore, vowed, double back-flip triple handle round-off swore, that I would go with my friends to me it. So me and Jake (the ex) were sitting on his couch watching TV. The preview came on. After it was over, I said, "God I can't wait to see that." He never responded. Come last Saturday, when the movie was like, a day old, I was on my way over to the movies with my friends to see it. Jake texts me and says, "I'm on my way over, we're going to HG baby!" I text him back saying that I'm already going with my friends and I couldn't hang out with him that day.**

**HE GOT PISSED.**

**Sunday, he came over and didn't even want to speak to me, let alone hold my hand. So he went home after an hour. We got into this "text" fight, and we broke up. Then we got back together Monday, how stupid of me, and he came over Tuesday.**

**He has dinner with my family.**

**After this, we go to the park and chill for a while. He brings up the Hunger Games. I ask him why he's bringing it up, it's just going to cause a fight. He says, "I'll do what I want to do. It's my life." I say, "Yeah, well, I'm not going to be in it if you're going to be a jerk to me." **

**His face gets all red…THEN HE FUCKING HITS ME. **

**I went all ape-shit on him. Telling him that we're through and how he's low-life and how he's never going to find the right girl with the way he treats them. Then he says to me, "Walk home, bitch." I started to cry before that, but now the tears are falling down onto my knees while we're sitting in his truck at the fucking park, with bystanders, and little children. **

**I say to him, before I get out of the car and walk the five mintues home, I say, "I wonder how your Marine Recruiter will feel when I tell him you hit a 15 year old girl."**

**He speeds off down the highway. I told his recruiter. He's on probation. He's pissed at me. Now he's threatening to call the cops on me. **

**There's my excuse.**

**Anyways, thanks.**

**Read and Review!**

**-Abby xoxo**

_"Aria, what are you doing home?"_

_"I wasn't feeling well. The nurse sent me home. I texted you." Aria hesitantly said, gently setting her purse down on the table in the foyer along with her keys. "Question is…what are you doing home in the middle of the day…in your boxers?"_

_"Uh…well…I, uh-"_

_"Byron, sweetie? What's taking you so long?"_

_Aria looked towards the stairs as her father's face paled and his eyes went wide along with his jaw dropping. She took four hesitant steps towards the steps where she saw a bra-clad Meredith._

_"What in the __fucking hell __is going on here?" Aria yelled._

"She was just standing there…just staring at me! She didn't even try to cover herself up! The little hoe-baggin' Hag from Hell." Aria echoed to Ezra.

"Maybe she was just as surprised as you were." He reasoned.

"I know…but, it's one of those things that you can't shake from your mind, you know?" She shivered slightly. "Just to know that your father, the guy who cave 23 chromosones, gave you life, your own flesh and blood, was probably fucking the girl he cheated on my mom with upstairs while I'm at school is…is just nasty." Ezra chuckle a bit, running his hands along Aria's exposed thighs.

After Aria's encounter with the "Hag from Hell", she quickly texted Ezra for a place to hide out. He allowed her to go over to his apartment and calm down for however long she needed. She was so upset, she needed something physical to do to take her mind off of everything. So three coffees and four hours later, Ezra had a alphabetized library, a genre sorted movie stack, and a clean fridge.

"When I was eight, I walked in on dad having sex with my mom's sister. I grew up with four older, perverted, brothers, so I already knew basically everything. I refused to even look him in the eye for three months. He finally cornered me and said that he was divorcing my mom becaise he loved Aunt Lacy." Ezra grabbed the back of Aria's neck and ran his thumb soothingly across her blush covered cheek. "Aria, your father loves you. Didn't you say you had to go to a dinner with him Saturday, right? Well, maybe he was going to tell you and your brother then."

"But…it's the girl he _cheated _on my mom with!" Aria yelled. She quickly stood up and ruffeled her brown, frizz-free waves.

"Aria-"

"No, Ezra. If it was someone else, I would completeley understand. But, no! It had to be the whore who couldn't kee her legs closed! Hell, she probably manipulated him for all I know!"

Ezra sat up slowly and enveloped Aria's small figure into his big one. "Baby, everything's going to be okay." Ezra chuckled bit. "If it makes you feel better, I'll go with you Saturday."

"You've got to be kidding me." Aria scoffed. She rolled her eyes and broke free from Ezra's grip. Ezra quickly pulled her back and tightened his arms around her.

"I'm serious." He told her poker-faced.

"You know we can't."

"Oh contuare." He held a finger up and did a little turn towards his desk for emphasis. He sat atop it while Aria plpped down farther into his leather, comfy couch. "I'm supposed to be going to dinner with my sister, Carter, Saturday. I'll just oh-so-casually run into you guys." He walked over to her and graciously ran his fingers down her arms meeting their hands together to intertwine.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK!**

"I can't believe you're talking me into this." Ezra's sister, Carter Elaine Fitz, laughed as she tied the tie wrapped around Ezra's stubble-free neck. Aria had gone shopping Wednsday evening to buy a dress for the event, receiving an ultra feminine matte jersey dress with puffed sleeves and a slightly open back she was to pair with purple heels, and saw the tie. It matched her dress perfecty, as long as he wore a purple dress shirt.

"I can't believe it either, Car." Ezra chuckled. His sister knew everything there was to know about he and Aria's relationship, down to the last time he shared a coffee with her. "By the way, thank you so much for this."

"Don't worry about it, Z. You know I've always wanted to meet Aria, even if it's not "formal"." Carter chuckled as Ezra slid on his loafers.

"Ready?"

"Leggo!" Carter yelled as her black mid-thigh dress clashed with her bright yellow, 4-inch heels. She walked steadily towards the door and opened. Ezra took one last shaky breath before follwing his younger sister.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK!**

"So, Aria." Mereith started the awkward dinner conversation, "I hear you want to major in English."

Aria looked towards the side and noticed her brother, Michaelangelo, playing Temple Run on his iPhone.

"Lucky son of a bitch." She whispered harshly. Mike smirked, Meredith's eyes went wide, Byron sighed heavily, knowing this dinner was disastrous.

Aria's iPhone broke yesterday and was demoted to her father's old razor while she was waiting for the new in the mail.

"Excuse me."

Aria quickly got up from the bistro's table and scurried along to the ladies room and locked the door.

_Knock._

"Someone's in here!" She yelled, pulling the hem of her too short dress.

_Knock._

"Occupodo!" She yelled a little louder.

This time the knock was more of a pouding and instead of a faint hand, it as was more of a body builder smashing down the wood. Aria huffed and turned to answer.

"Do you not understand that someone's in here?" Aria's frustration rang through her words quite clear.

"I thought you'd make an exception."

**Okay, so this was probably a really short chapter. **

**This weekend, I'm going to write more, try to finish and post periodically. Hope you like it!  
>Also, you all probably know who's at the bathroom door. <strong>

**No, it's not Jesus!  
>-Abby xoxo<strong>


	7. I Love You

"Byron, this is a disastor!" Merideth whispered sharply, trying not to disturbb Mike. He had put his headphones in shortly after Aria had left, but didn't turn on any sound.

"Did I or did I not tell you that Aria and Mike might still be greiving the loss of their mother? The women who had raised them since birth?" Byron exasperated. He slammed his napkin down on the table and looked towards the washroom where Aria wandered off towards approximately ten minutes ago.

"Where the hell did she go?"

_ break.

"Ezra Michael Fitz!" Aria laughed. She hugged his neck and breathed in his rugged scent. A mix of cinnamon, scotch, and a hint of cherry poptart. "I thought you were coming earlier so I could meet your sister?"

"Oh, she's too busy enjoying my credit at the bar." Ezra laughed. "How's dinner so far?" Aria rolled her eyes and gave Ezra that "are-you-serious?" look. "That bad?" she simply nodded. "Well, let's go get back out there so they don't think you drowned."

"Drown in a toilet?" Aria giggled.

"It's happened before." Ezra explained with eyebrows raised.

_break.

"Oh! There she is!" Meredith announced excitedly before smoothing out her dress and looking calm. "Wait…who is _that_?"

"That's Ezra Fitz, a former student of Ella and I's. He's working at the highschool now." Byron said, standing up to greet the younger man. "Ezra, hey! How's it going?"

"It's great actually. I ran into this one on my way out of the lavatory." Aria gave him a cheeky smile. "I'm actually looking for my sister. She was supposed to meet me here for her birthday dinner." Ezra lied, looking around for the 'missing' Carter.

"Oh, well, how about you have dinner with us for the time being?" Aria suggested. Hopefully her father would catch the hint and not let Meredith protest the idea.

"Well, I wouldn't to impose on this…uh," he looked at Meredith who had daggers in her eyes. She probably had killed him three times already. "…this _lovely _dinner."

"Oh, nonsense. No trouble at all. Come sit with us. Mike, go find an extra chair." Byron stated. Mike rolled his eyes but reluctantly got up and got an extra chair.

The five sat back down again and had small talk until their meals came. Ezra's sister sat at the bar chatting it up with the bartender who later took her home that, her being too hammered to form a straight line, but sober enough to know she wanted to sleep with him, and tell him at that fact.

Aria's hand held on to Ezra's most of the night. The two talked during most of the awkward silences that were caused at Meredith's expense. The blonde would either say something wrong or something would hit a sore spot, like bringing up something Ella did. Everybody would try and brush it off, but Aria and Mike were completley irritated and annoyed by the end of the night.

A good ninety minutes later, the family and Ezra were ready to leave.

"Well, Ezra it was good catching up with you. Maybe your sister should stand you up more often." The group awkwardly laughed at Byron's lamed attempt at a joke. "Maybe one day, you'd have a spot on the staff at Hollis." Byron shook Ezra's hand and shrugged on his coat.

"Well, actually, the dean asked me to try out teaching a few night courses. Then, maybe, down the road, get an office, a lecture hall, and a teaching job." Ezra smiled. Aria's head shott up and narrowed her eyes at the back of Ezra's head.

"Oh, really?" Meredith asked, trying to butt into the conversation."

"Yeah, I actually start next week." Ezra laughed.

_break.

Aria was sitting in her car, hands on the steering wheel…not moving. Her phone had been going on and off for the ast twenty minutes, probably all from Ezra, but she mad no attempt to answer it. Now she had _Boyfriend _by Justin Bieber stuck in her head.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'll never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone._

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want._

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_I'd never let you go_

She finally reached down and answere the phone after listening to the hook twice around.

"Hello?"

"_Aria? Thank god. Listen, can you come over? We need to talk."_

She just sat there wishing she had never picked up the phone.

She was happy for Ezra, she really was, but she wondered why he never told her sooner.

"_Hello? Aria?"_

"Y-yeah. Yeah. Ezra, I'll be over in twenty minutes."

_break.

When Aria reached Ezra's old Hollis apartment, she looked up to the third floor apartment and saw him pacing infront of the window. His hands were moving wildly, so obviously, he was practicing what he was saying. _How cute._

_Snap out of it, Aria; you're supposed to be mad at him._

She looked down at her wardrobe and noticed her legs had goosebumps travelling down them.

_What the hell? It's not even cold out. It's a good seventy-four degrees._

Then she realized it's because she's nervous.

_Of what?_

Of Ezra telling her they can't be together anymore because he's going to be working closer with her father now.

_That's what. Fuck._

After spending way too much time in her car then necessary, Aria stepped out and crossed her arms over her chest tightly. She was taking deep, soothing breaths too calm herself but ended up on the midst of hyperventilating.

When she got to the door, after ringing up to let Ezra know she was here and getting an immediate reaction, she was torn between taking the stairs or the elevator.

Finally deciding on the stairs, she took off her heels and walked bare foot up the three flights to apartment 3B.

Ten minutes later then expected, she walked slowly on the stairs, she arrived at the door. She raised her hand to knock but Ezra must have been looking through the peep hole because the door opened before her hand touched the wood. Her fist flew down, not enough reaction time to stop it, and hit Ezra square in the nose.

"Oh my gosh! Ezra! I am so sorry!" Aria apologized sincerely.

"It-it's fine." Ezra forgave nasily as his hand was covering his nose.

"Are you sure? Do you need ice?" Aria rambled on. She stared for the freezer and got a bag of frozen corn.

"You need to wear less chunky rings that could possibly break skin." He joked when he put the corn on the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly when she sat on the chair opposite from the couch.

After an awkward silence, Ezra sat down on the couch.

Another silence passed before Aria spoke.

"I feel like I'm in trouble." She laughed. Ezra responded by tilting his head back and smiling.

"I honesetly feel like your going to yell at me or something." Aria sighed. "I keep replaying the night over and over in my head trying to figure out what I did wrong."

"Aria. I'm not mad at you at all. I don't even know what I could be mad at you for." Ezra threw the bag on the table and went over to where Aria was sitting. He picked her hands up, making her stand up.

"Aria, I could never be mad at you..for long anyways." They both laughed. "I know it might be too soon, but, Aria…" she looked into his eyes and she saw nothing but truth, happiness, and honesty. "I love you." He whispered.

**Guys, that was beautiful. **

**Next chapter is going to pick up at school. Shit's about to get real (:**

**I deleted Fate As We Know It…I know, I know. Tears.**

**It's going to be re-uploaded after I finish this and the sequel. Any ideas of a title for the sequel? **

**All are taken into consideration (:**

**The JB part, I legit can't stand the little thing, but I love his new song. It's beautiful (:**

**Oh, have you guys seen the video he, Selena Gomez, Ashley Tisdale, and a bunch of other people made to the song Call Me, Maybe? It's really funny and I really like the song. (:**

**-Abby xoxo**


	8. Call Me, Maybe?

"_Your stare was holdin',_

_ripped jeans, _

_skin was showin'. _

_Hot night, wind was blowin'. _

_Where you think you goin', baby?"_

Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria shouted the lyrics to the newest song, _Call Me, Maybe?_ by Carly Rae Jepsen, at the top of their lungs in the senior hallway.

"Hey, I just met you and this crazy, but here's my number…" Hanna sang melodically.

"So call me, maybe!" The others screamed before all four girls burst into laughs earning glares from the underclassmen.

Ezra, or Mr. Fitz, walked by with a smile remembering how Aria had gotten that song stunk in his head Saturday night and Sunday.

He walked up to the girls, grading their papers while singing the rest of the lyrics.

"It's hard to look right at you, baby, but here's my number, so call me, maybe." He said as he gave Spencer, Emily, and Hanna their graded tests.

"Hey, I just met you and this is crazy…" He wrote _tonight, 8? _at the top of Aria's paper. "…but here's my number, so call me, maybe?"

He walked away with three giggling girls and a blushing Aria behind him.

**__break._**

Meredith had a plan. A plan that would ensure that Byron's adolescent children would like her.

She was going to move in with Byron James Montgomery.

Byron was currently teaching a class that would get out in about twenty minutes. She had just enough time to sell her apartment online and produce enough fake tears to convince him.

_**_break.**_

"Aria?" What the hell was that?" Hanna had finally calmed down enough to form a complete sentence.

"I…I honestly have no clue." Aria giggled. All four girls were seated in Ezra's classroom waiting for him to come in and start the dreaded lesson. They had finished Romeo and Juliet on Friday and Aria had gotten an A-, 80/82. Spencer aced it, as usual. Emily got a B+ and Hanna barely passed with a C+.

"I think Aria has a little teacher crush!" Hanna squealed when Ezra walked through the door. His eyes bulged as he heard Hanna's comment.

"Okay, can we stop?" Aria giggled before turning her attention to the front of the classroom/

"Okay guys, get out your textbooks and…" Ezra looked around the classroom and saw that basically no one was paying attention. "You know what? I'm in a good mood today. Free period."

The class erupted with cheers as Ezra slammed his book closed, making eye contact with Aria.

Aria pulled out her iPad and logged onto her chat.

**ArtsyShakesperian**: What has you in a good mood, Mr. ?

**2KillAnEnglishMajor**: Just a certain 5'2" brunnette who has been on my mind all weekend.

**ArtsyShakesperian**: Wait…

**ArtsyShakesperian**: You're cheating on me? :/

Ezra was sitting at his desk typing away before he let out a very loud laugh that made the entire class look up at him as Aria was giggling behind her tabloid.

"Sorry." Ezra muttered. Aria just laughed harder.

**2KillAnEnglishMajor**: Your face is cute when it's ready and you can't breathe.

**ArtsyShakesperian**: Cool it, Fitz. Your goin' to make me blush.

**2KillAnEnglishMajor**: It already happened…

**2KillAnEnglishMajor**: So, I talked to the dean this morning…apparently you dad gave me such high recommendations that he's willing to offer me a job early… like, I start Monday…

**ArtsyShakesperian**: OMG! G'Job!

**2KillAnEnglishMajor**: All for you, babe.

**ArtsyShakesperian**: Celebratory dinner, tonight?

**2KillAnEnglishMajor**: You're goin' to make your mac and cheese, right?

**ArtsyShakesperian**: Wouldn't have it any other way.

**2KillAnEnglishMajor**: Yes! :P

"Hey, Fitz?" A young boy in a letterman jacket asked.

"Yes, Kyle?"

"Why you smilin' like a freak?" The class snickered as Kyle's comment. Ezra and Aria's smiles grew wider.

"Well, if you must know, I just found out that my girlfriends making her delicious mac and cheese tonight." He smiled. "It's a celebratory dinner."

"For what?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Uh, I got a job at Hollis. My last day is Friday." The class was silent as it set in that they were losing their favorite teacher.

"Seriously?" Hanna asked. Ezra nodded sorrow-some. "Damnit. This is the only class I'm passing, too."

The class laughed like someone made a joke at a funeral.

"Guys, c'mon. I'm moving on to bigger and better things. I will never forget you. You were my first class. You're the reason I got this job, you have improved my teaching by so may standards. Hey, maybe in a year; if any of you want to major in English and go to Hollis, maybe I'll be your teacher."

Ezra finished his mini-speech when the bell rang. The kids came at a slow pace to the door not wanting to believe that Ezra was actually leaving.

"Bye, Mr. Fitz." Aria said when she walked out the door. She wanted to be happy, but with every one so sad, she couldn't help her grieving tone.

_**_break.**_

"Meredith?" Byron questioned when he entered into his office. "What's wrong, sweet heart?"

"Oh, Byron!" Meredith cried more fake tears. "They kicked me out of my apartment! I have no place to go!"

"Oh, honey!" Byron hugged her tightly while he thought of a way to help her. "Maybe, you can move in with us until you get back on your feet?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

"Thankyou so much, sweetie." Meredith kissed his cheek as Byron's computer beeped. "It's been going off for like an hour. I didn't want to check it."

"It's probably just Aria's instant messenger." Byron wakled over to his desk to look at it. "She never remembers to log out."

He read over the messeges, out of habit, and came across something he proably shouldn't have.

_Aria and Ezra's chat…_

**Hey guys! One more chapter then this part of the trilogy is over (:**

**Yeahh, I decided to make it a trilogy. **

**Anybody come up with a title? I'm thinkin' **_**The Girl Who Played With Love…**_

**I just finished reading **_**The Girl Who Played With Fire, **_**and it was great (:**

**Also, do I have to much dialogue? Please be honest (:**

**Thank you all for the amazing reveiws!**

**Also, last thing!**

**I was lookin' at the stats for this story, what's hits and visitors mean? Like, what's the difference?**

**-Abby xoxo**


	9. Finally Free

_**Yesterday is history, tomorrow is mystery, but today is a gift. That's why it's called present.**_

They should've been more careful. They shouldn't have talked via instant messenger. Aria shouldn't have logged on to her father's computer.

_They shouldn't be here._

Currently, Aria and Ezra were sitting in Aria's living room on a Tuesday afternoon. Byron was pacing in front of them with Meredith sitting in the chair.

_What was she even doing here?_

Sure, she was with Byron when he found the chats, but this doesn't concern her. It never has and it never will. She had been staying over here a lot. Ever since Aria and Mike found out about their father's relationship.

_Had her father asked her to move in here?_

"How did this happen?" Byron asked after he finally stopped pacing. He was still dressed in his work wear, black slacks, green dress shirt, blackened tie. He hadn't bothered to change and neither had Ezra. Ezra was dressed in a grey striped button down, dark grey vest, black slacks, and his converse paired with a black tied tucked into his vest.

"I already told you, dad. We met online two months after school started, we didn't share names. We met for dinner, then we found out." Aria explained. She and Ezra were sitting in the middle of the couch, barely touching. They didn't want to push Byron's buttons anymore than they already had.

She looked down towards her fingers when Byron let out a frustrated sigh and settled in the empty chair. Meredith placed her hand cautiously on his back soothingly, but Byron flinched. She took her hand back, denied.

"Mr. Montgomery-"

"You! You don't have a place to talk here!" Byron shouted. His hands came off of his face and looked at Ezra with daggers. "You took advantage of a poor 17 year old girl. How could you? You worked with me and Ella. We invited you over to our house! We treated you like family and you do this?" Byron was enraged. His face was a bright red and there was no turning back.

"And I'm grateful for that. But I didn't know I would fall for Aria the way I did." By now, Ezra was standing, trying to defend him and Aria's relationship.

"Dad, you have no room to judge." Aria said. Everyone looked towards her, even Meredith. "You slept with Meredith. She was what, nineteen? You're forty-three, now. You cheated on mom. Ezra was in no current relationship when we conceived this."

"Don't bring Meredith into this."

"She's every part of this as I am." Aria defended.

"I want you to stay away from my daughter." Byron said, waving a finger in Ezra's face.

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't do that." He looked back at Aria before finishing. "I love her."

When Ezra said that, Byron's eyes softened. He looked back at Aria, then to Meredith before placing his hand at his side and stalking off to his bedroom. The crowd of people that were sitting in the living room all looked around at one another as if to ask _What the hell just happened?_

"I think he just gave up." Aria smiled. Meredith rolled her eyes and went to join Byron up in _their _room. Ezra picked Aria up and spun her around while she squealed in delight.

"I love you, Aria Montgomery." Ezra said once he sat her down. His hand went up to stroke her cheek while she leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you, too, Ezra." She kissed him again.

_break.

"Byron, sweetie? Are you okay?" Meredith asked when she pushed open the door.

"My little girl is dating her high school teacher…" Byron sniffed. He had obviously been sharing a few manly tears. "…and I'm okay with it."

Meredith took in a gasp as she sat down on the bed next to Byron.

"Byron, are you sure?" Meredith questioned Byron's clearly correct opinion. "I mean he's seven years her senior. This is illegal!"

"Meredith! Do you really think I should be the one to criticize their relationship?" Byron screamed, jumping up from the bed. "I am twenty-two years older than you. I could be your goddamn father!"

"You're making a big mistake with this. He's going to crush her heart. She's only seventeen! She doesn't know anything about love yet."

"Yeah, well, I do. Ella and I were in love. Then you came along and you ruined it. We could have been a happy family!" Byron shouted at her.

"So, you're saying what we have is a mistake?" Meredith asked. She crossed her arms over her chest and popped out her hip.

"I don't even know anymore, Mere." Byron sighed heavily before looking her in the eye. "Maybe we should take a break."

_break.

"Ezra…" Aria cried. "I think I just ruined my father's relationship."

The couple could hear the screams coming from upstairs. It was almost awkward for them to stay down there.

"Do you want to go get an early dinner?" Ezra offered. "I can bring you back here later."

"Alright. Let's go."

_FRIDAY…

"Aright, class." Ezra said, "Speech time." He chuckled lightly along with the rest of the class.

"Seriously, guys. I didn't expect to connect with you the way that I have," he tells the class. "I'm not going to forget you. I will remember your voices, your questions…your faces. I cherish the time I've spent here, and I'm more grateful than I even know how to say." He looked towards Aria before continuing as she looked at the window. "There's a quote by Joseph Campbell that goes: 'You must give up a life you'd planned in order to have the life that's waiting for you.' I thought I knew what that meant, but I didn't… until I met you." He choked up a little at the end. Hanna Marin was crying already in the back of the classroom. "Hanna, it's going to be fine. I'm sure I'll still see you around town. I'm not moving half-way across the world."

"I know…" She wiped her eyes. "It's just that this is the only class I'm passing and I'm sure that if we get a new teacher I'm going to fail this grade entirely." She burst into a whole new round of tears as Emily tried to comfort her, giving her promises of studying with her as to which Hanna rolled her eyes at.

Then the bell rang. The kids walked up to Ezra's desk and gave him handshakes and wishes of luck. Aria stayed behind.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey." He answered back.

"It's done."

"It is." He chuckled as he placed papers off to the side of his desk.

"So, Meredith supposedly moved in Monday, then moved out Wednesday." She laughed as her fingers danced along the side of the desk. "I feel really bad now."

"Why?" He rounded the desk and sat on top of the front. "We got what we wanted. We're aloud to be a couple."

"I know, it's just…" she sighed before looking up at her boyfriend. "He was happy, and I ruined it."

"It's going to be okay. Your father will get through this." He grabbed her hand, but not before checking to see if anyone was around. "How about I take you home after school today."

"Are you sure?" Aria asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I really want to show you off to the world." Ezra laughed.

"Alright, I can ask my dad to come pick up my car." Aria laughed before walking out the classroom door.

_break.

"Ella, you'd be so proud of what Aria and Mike have grown up to be. Mike made Varsity in Lacrosse and Aria's excelling in her classes…as usual."

He knelt down by Ella's grave and tried to hold back the tears.

"You know, Aria's dating Ezra Fitz? Yeah, I was mad at first. Then I realized I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't except them. Remember how we always to talk about how perfect those two would be? We really should've introduced them when he was my student." He chuckled as a single tear fell.

"I miss you, Ella." Byron cried. "I wish we could rewind three years and I could realized that Meredith was a mistake. We could've been a happy family. I was planning on taking you to Italy for your birthday. Aria helped me plan everything. You and I were going to go out to dinner and when we got back, Aria and Mike were going to be waiting out front with our bags. I even called your boss and told him that you'd be missing a week and a half for it."

A gust of wind came and blew the freshly lay flowers on Ella's grave stone. Byron always came here once a month and sat for about three hours and just talked. He would tell her how life is going, and what was going on.

It took him almost four hours to tell her he was seeing Meredith again.

"I wish I could go back to that night and save you. I wish it would've been me instead of you." More tears slid down his face. He moved a hand up to wipe them.

"Ella, I love you so much. I miss you." He looked down at his watch and realized it was almost two thirty.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." He stood up and kissed his fingers, setting them on her name. "I love you, Ella Louise Montgomery."

**So cute, right? **

**Even I was crying ):**

**Thank you **_**bite-me-im-irish **_** and **_**wantstowriteforyou**_** for clearing everything up for me about the hits and visitors thing (: **

**I appreciate it (:**

_**PrettyLittleFan **_**The book was amazing! (: JSYK. (Just so you know.)**

**Thank you all for the AMAZING reviews on this story. **

**Once I'm done with this trilogy, Fate as We Know It is going back up. Kay?...kay (:**

**Also, anyone think of a title yet?**

**Still thinkin' of the **_**Girl Who Played With Love. (:**_

**-Abby xoxo (:**

**PS.. I painted my nails PokeMon. They were pretty awesome (:**

**PPS.. The quote at the top is something from Kung Fu Panda. I saw it on Tumblr and I thought it was really inspirational (:**


End file.
